Those 19 years, and beyond
by georgeweasley95
Summary: my version of what could have happened in those 19 year that J.K.Rowling missed out and also a bit of future generation to be included.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one, New beginnings.

The war was over! Voldemort had finally been destroyed by none other than Harry potter and the golden trio.

Everyone was experiencing mixed feelings. The historical second wizarding was over but in the process many people lost loved one, many children had been orphaned. Harry Potter was in his dormitory at Hogwarts, which had been is home for the previous six years but over the last year he had not visited once. He and his two best friends, Ron Weasely and Hermione Granger, were consolidating what had happened over the last year and how they would let everyone know. They had come to a decision that their story would be shared at the great memorial though this decision was hard to get to. Harry's mind kept wandering off to his feeling of guilt, that it was his fault that so many had died. Though everyone told him otherwise, he could not rid of the massive lump in his throat. He also was thinking of Ginny and how he had some apologising to do.

The story was told. Tears were shed. People laughed and cheered. All the names of those who had perished were told and they families wrote on the plaques. It was a sad day but a day that represented what everyone needed; a new beginning. Even Harry, for the first time after the war, seemed happy. Earlier had had spoken to Ginny when he had followed her out of the great hall to get a privet word.

"Ginny, I am so sorry for what I have put you through over the last year. Not only did I take your brother and best friend away from you and endangered their lives, I am also the reason Fred is not here right now and I….."  
>His rehearsed and well thought out speech was interrupted by Ginny kissing him so passionately that Harry new, in that moment he was forgiven.<br>"You should not be apologising for saving mine, and every other wizard or witch in the worlds lives." Ginny explained when they broke apart.  
>"And I know what you are thinking Mr Potter and it's a defiant no. I love you. And I never stopped. I may have been terrified for the safety of Ron and Hermione but when you were gone, it was you I shed my tears for at night and you I was petrified might not come home."<br>That was all harry needed to hear. He was ecstatic that his true love could love him back no matter what he had done.

After the great memorial, the burrow was crowded with many familiar, smiling faces. All the weasely family were there, along with Harry and Hermione, Hagrid, Neville and his grandmother, Kingsly, Professor Mcgonoall, Andromeda and Teddy Tonks and even the Malfoys had shown up to display their gratitude.  
>while Hermione and Ron, to Rons great displeasure, were thanking the Malfoys, Harry and Ginny sliped over to the corner where in his grandmothers arms Harry's god son was sleeping.<br>"Would you like to hold him, Harry", Andromeda asked as she past the dozing baby into his adoring godfathers uncertain grasp.  
>"Teddy", Harry whispered to the little one, "I promise to you, that I will be the best god father there has ever been, as Sirius was to me. You will not have to childhood I had; growing up without know who your parents are. You will get the life you deserve beautiful baby boy. I love you."<br>Though only Ginny and Andromeda had heard Harrys little speech it was as if the atmosphere in the room had gained hope. Hope for a better world and a new beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two, The times that follow.

Not long after that uplifting day, Hermione and Ron took a holiday down to Australia to find Hermione's parents. The plans were made and they set of or their 4 week adventure. Though only two people had left, the house seemed oddly quiet. Harry and Ginny spent a lot of time sitting out by the small lake in the Weasley's garden just talking.  
>"Ginny", Harry began one sunny afternoon by the lake, "I have to ask you something but you will think it is stupid."<br>"I think a lot of what you do is stupid Harry but majority of it has meaning behind the stupidity."  
>Harry moved around in from of Ginny looked her in the eye and asked,<br>"Ginny, will you marry me?" Ginny's face must have displayed the surprise she was feeling because Harry continued, "Not like now, merlin no. I just want to know you are mine and that I can keep you forever. I don't want you to go off to school without me knowing that you may return with someone else."  
>Ginny took Harry's hand and together they walked back to the recently deserted house, into Ginny's room and, with much hesitation from Harry, did what all teenage couples deeply in love do. This was Ginny's way of saying yes and had Harry convinced she was his and he was hers.<p>

Ron and Hermione, along with Hermione's parents, were welcomed back with one of Molly Weasely's famous feasts. The whole family were there as well as a new acquaintance of Percy's. Hugs were exchanged as well as food and once the meal was finished Bill stood up from his seat,  
>"we have an announcement to make," he said as he tugged Fluer to her feet beside him, "Fluer is pregnant and we are expecting to have a baby girl."<br>The pride in Bills eyes said it all. There was going to be the first Weasley grandchild. Harry and Ginny decided not to tell anyone of their "engagement" until Ginny had finished school and in a more controlled setting.

Ginny and Hermione were in tears, as was Molly. It was the girls final year at Hogwarts and they were entering the school year, Ginny being Gryffindor quidditch captain and Hermione as head prefect. The two were finally pact after a hectic visit to Diagon alley and many hugs and kisses good bye. As Ron and Harry watched their girlfriends board the Hogwarts express and stood waving as the train disappeared around the bend it finally dawned on them that they could now have a real life with the girls they loved.

Life without the girls was a slow life but both Harry and Ron found ways to distract themselves. Shortly after the start of the school year Kingsly Shacklebolt, newly made minister of magic, made a special visit to the burrow to offer the boys a job within the auror office.  
>"seeing as what you two have done over the past few years it would be ludicrous for me not to offer you a job. You have already had more action then most of the highly trained aurors." Kingsly explained.<br>"Definitely", Harry agreed, "I would be honoured."  
>both Harry and Kingsly looked over at Ron.<br>"im not sure right now…" he explained, "I really can't leave George running a business by himself so soon after Fred's death but in a few years' time if the offer is still available it would be my pleasure."  
>Harry looked disappointed but not like he was surprised.<br>"The offer will always be open to you Ron." Kingsly assured him. "oh and Harry, now that you are of age you can now access the potter family vault."  
>After handshakes and many thanks Kingsly left with one more to his staff. The boys smiled at each other. Both were happy and would hopefully stay that way.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three, A growing family.

"Teddy!" Harry said excitedly as his one and a half year old godson walked across the room to greet him.  
>Harry visited the one year old often on his own accord, but this time Andromeda had asked him to come over specifically.<br>"He's only been walking for a few weeks now and often forgets he can, but obviously he wanted to show you how clever he is." Andromeda explained with a grin as Harry scooped the little turquoise haired boy into his arms.  
>"Har… Harry." Teddy said in a babyish babble.<br>"That's the other thing I thought you would like to see." Andromeda mentioned to Harry, "his first word."

Towards the end of Hermione and Ginny's final year, just before their NEWTS, they were called home for the weekend. Hermione was not exactly happy about the study she would be missing out on, but, as it was expected she didn't grumble too much.  
>They were welcomed home by the whole family and in addition too, a very small white haired baby. Fleur had given birth to the first Weasely grandchild was born on the 2nd of May 1999, the 1 year anniversary of the great battle of Hogwarts.<br>"Victoire Fleur, French for victory." Bill explained to everyone.  
>Though everyone was celebrating the new addition to the family, the whole lot of them were conscious to the fact that it was one year ago on that day that Fred, Remus and Tonks had dies, along with many others. George was not seen most of the night except for one point when he was cradling his baby niece in his arms, staring at her like he did when he invented a new, crowd pleasing, joke.<p>

After receiving their results from their NEWTS, Hermione all outstanding and Ginny all but one, Molly called for a large party as all of her children had now finished school. Little Victoire and Teddy loved the amount of attention they were receiving and got on like two peas in a pod.  
>"It would be funny if those two ended up marrying in so many year's time." Ginny stated, followed by many laughs around the room.<br>Audrey had once again accompanied Percy to this family gathering and was totally in awe by the two little babies. She didn't leave them until Percy grabbed her hand and dragged her to the front of the room where she looked very awkward indeed.  
>"Everyone," Percy said as loud as his voice would go, "I have an announcement to make."<br>"When do you ever not." George whispered causing a second round of laughter, to Percy's great disgust.  
>"Very funny George." Percy sarcastically stated. "As I was saying, the announcement I would like to make, is that Audrey and myself are going to be married."<br>The room was in shock for a mere second before the congratulations started. Everyone looked a little surprised but excited at the fact a second Weasley child would be wed. Audrey was hugged by every girl in the room while Percy shook hands with all the men.  
>"Charlie, you're lagging behind a bit." Ron mentioned, followed by whack around the head from his older brother.<br>"At least I don't deny my love; I just don't have a love." Charlie retorted.  
>Ron looked shock for a second before replying unfased,<br>"I do not deny my love at all. I am in love with Hermione Granger although I'm sure you all already know that."  
>Hermione's face was the colour of Rons hair but so much love filled her eyes. Everyone began to laugh once more before the night came to a close and every one headed in their separate directions.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4, Not so bad.

It was Victoire's first birthday and most of the family were at The Burrow preparing for the big party tonight, all except George, who was sitting in the Leaky Caldron drinking his fourth round of Fire Whiskey. Though everyone else remembered and shed a tear or two on this day, George had still not come to terms with the fact that he would never see his other half again and could be around people on the anniversary of his twins death.  
>George heard the door open and half-heartedly looked up to see who it was. It wasn't until Angelina Johnston looked up at George the he noticed the tears in her red rimmed eyes.<br>"George…" she croaked, in between sobs.  
>"Are you okay Ang?" this question from George caused Angelina to start crying again and only once George had her seated across the table from him did she start to settle down.<br>"I'm so sorry." She apologised "I really never cry, it's just this day. I don't know how you are holding yourself together…"  
>"Five Fire Whiskeys and I've pretty much forgotten why I was here in the first place." George explained to her though she saw straight through is façade.<br>"You know why you're here George, the same reason I am. Because two years ago today your twin brother was killed, the closest this I had ever had to a true love." Angelina said harshly bringing on a fresh round of tears.  
>George got up and walked around to sit next to Angelina and put his arm around her soothingly.<br>"I do know why I'm here and I know why you are here too, but despite the fact I want to sit in here all day and cry, it's my nieces first birthday. In two hours I am expected to be the happy, joking Uncle at her birthday party and I would love it if you would join me." George told her, trying to keep it together.  
>Angelina nodded and took Georges hand as they stood up, walked outside the now deserted pub, and apperated to the Burrow.<p>

The party was similar to all the others held at the burrow on frequent occasions. A feast was eaten, guests were welcomed (and wolf whistled in Angelina's case), stories were told, jokes were made and the little one year old was spoilt to death. The only difference about this particular get together was that it was also the final dress fitting and making of arrangements before the wedding that was to be help that coming weekend. Teddy and Victoire, the little flower girl and ring bearer, looked the perfect part in there new dress and suit. George was the best man and Hermione (who had hit it off with Audrey ever since they met), was to be the main of honour. Everyone else looked just stunning in all their new, fancy clothing.  
>"This wedding is going to be perfect!" Molly declared taking in the sight of her big happy family.<br>"As long as no death eaters crash this one." George joked.  
>At first this statement bought on whispers and scared looks, until Ron began to laugh hysterically at the prospect of death eaters and the whole family joined in.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5, A series of events.

As Molly Weasley had predicted, the wedding was perfect. Or in Percy's context anyway. Everything went as planned; no death eater attacks this time. Everyone had a lovely time though as George did voice, "Percy, you are so boring." And although most people agreed, it was Percy and Audrey's day and nobody could take that away from them. The most entertaining event of the night was discovering the little ring bearer and flower girl asleep under the table at one in the morning after many attempts at trying to find them. All in all it was a great night and of course Molly cried as her second baby had just gotten married.

Life went on smoothly from this point. Christmas came and went as well as a massive round of fifteen Weasley sweaters each in different colours and sizes. Harry got promoted to deputy head auror. Ginny got offered a position as chaser on the holly head harpies qwidditch team which, of course, she took. Teddy's third birthday came around along with a juniors qwidditch set from Harry which was the number one birthday hit. Angelina and George became official both not quite right after Freds death but fixing each other up.

It wasn't until almost a year later that a very unexpected visitor showed up at the burrow.  
>"Minerva, how lovely to see you." Arthur exclaimed as he answered the to reveal none other than Professor Minerva McGonagall.<br>"I just thought I would pop in to ask you and your family, and Harry and Hermione of course, a favour on behalf of professor Binns. May I come in?"  
>"Of course." Arthur said at once. "have a seat."<br>and with that the whole household came made their way into the living room where Professor McGonagall explained why she was there.  
>"Monday's staff meeting was a boring as usual until professor Binns said something I though I would never hear him say. He very quietly mentioned that he didn't know enough about the recent history and would like to invest in some guest speakers. Obviously, recent history being what it is, he was referring to you lot. So if any of you ever have a free moment it would be greatly appreciated at Hogwarts if you could come and tell your side of the story. Then we may actually get a few students listening in history of magic rather than sleeping." She said this last sentence whilst looking a Ron in particular who's ears turned as red as a tomato.<br>"Anyway, give it some thought. I best be off before someone realises I'm gone but hopefully I will see some of you soon." She waved good bye before apperating just outside the house.  
>Everyone gave each other looks of doubt before Hermione pipped up and said,<br>"well I don't know about the rest of you but I'm going in for a visit next week." This caused a lot of sniggering and eye rolling from the large family.

Later on in the year, after Victoire second birthday, at one of the casual get togethers dinners at the Burrow, George and Angelina stood up near the end of the table to say something. Before a word could get out of George's mouth Charlie sighed,  
>"George really? Not you as well."<br>And with that the congratulations began. Three of the six Weasley kids were or were engaged to be married. For the first time since Fred's death both Angelina and George looked truly happy.


End file.
